1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a safety, lock-protective device and, more particularly, to a device to protect padlocks and related garage-door-locking units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for preventing breaking and entering into storage facilities such as commercial warehouses and residential garages that have the well known type of outside locking units wherein a sliding bolt is employed to secure the door from movement.
Generally, these locking units are formed by a support housing defined by a metal plate adapted to be secured to the garage door adjacent the framing around the opening of the garage. The plate is provided with a pair of ears in which the bolt can slide to the right or left. The bolt is formed having a "U"-shaped member received over a locking ear member to which the padlock is secured.
This arrangement is sufficient to keep out most unauthorized individuals. However, those individuals who are determined to illegally enter such areas can very readily break the padlock and enter at will.
Various professional methods can be employed in removing a padlock from the locking unit, one being hitting it with a hammer, another--which is very widely used--is the employing of a bolt cutter and cutting the padlock arm.
Thus, with the addition of the present invention the following description thereof will illustrate how such problems are alleviated.